


Non-Responsive

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Non-graphic character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out on the ice, an Autobot waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Responsive

**Author's Note:**

> written for the April 9, 2011 round at [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/), for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_speedwriting/295707.html#cutid1). Why I keep having unnamed OCs pop up who want to exist only to die for speedwriting prompts, I do not know.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000s4967/)

The view, he thought, might be pretty in any other situation. Gorgeous even, possibly enough to stop his vents from cycling atmosphere at any other time. In fact, he would really, really like it some other day.

And if he wasn’t laying at the bottom of the glacier crevasse with so much damage that he couldn’t move, he might even like it now.

He replayed the circumstances that had landed him at the bottom of the crevasse as he tried to reactivate enough of the sensors in his legs to give him a damage report.

_The science team—not really a team anymore, just himself and Wisp after so many vorns on the run from Decepticons and searching for the Allspark—had decided to run a few surveys on the glaciers while the scavenging crew looked for energy sources they could use as fuel or minerals that could be refined down into spare parts. It should have been a harmless occupation, a few groons of information gathering and then data that would help them pass a few cycles as they ship traveled on._

Instead, their survey had turned into a brutal assault as a trine of Decepticon Seekers dropped onto them like some great birds of prey.

How their ship’s sensors—the most finely calibrated and well maintained instruments on the vessel—had missed them, he didn’t know. And really, it wasn’t relevant; how the Seekers had gotten there was secondary to survival.

He brought his cannons online as Wisp was torn apart by one of the Seekers. He was sprayed with the frail mech’s fluids as he turned and fired on Wisp’s killer. His cannons were small and not nearly powerful enough to blast through space worthy armor, but they were also his best chance for survival. He couldn’t outrun them, not on the ice.

And then it didn’t matter as another member of the trine grabbed him from behind and ripped the canon off his right arm. The second followed during his shriek of pain.

Then he felt himself lifted and thrown. He didn’t even matter enough for them to kill him outright. As he fell, he wondered why Wisp had died and not him.

His legs refused to respond to anything, no matter how hard he tried to force his systems to engage. Sometime while he was fighting with the systems in his legs, he had also lost all function and sensation in his left arm. And now, a helpful damage report was informing him of a crack in his fuel pump and several disconnected fuel lines. His energon reserves were falling fast.

He had been bleeding out onto the ice and hadn’t even felt it.

So, Wisp hadn’t died alone after all. Carefully, he backed up his memory files in case the rest of the crew survived to find him. Then he shut himself down, unable to watch the alerts count down to the end.  



End file.
